


Relax Babygirl

by knopewyatt



Series: Times He Told Her What To Do [4]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: D/s, F/M, Loud Sex, Office Sex, Pregnancy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knopewyatt/pseuds/knopewyatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please review and comment, ily all, happy reading</p>
    </blockquote>





	Relax Babygirl

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and comment, ily all, happy reading

She'd been running round all day, a new errand to do as soon as the last was complete. Although this wasn't unusual for Leslie, she had been told by Dr Saperstein that she should take it easy, particularly as she was carrying triplets.

She ran into Ben on the way down the corridor.  
"Woah, where are you going so fast?" he asked her, pulling her arm to stop her.  
"I.. jobs.. busy" she managed to get out, in between breaths.  
"No, you're supposed to be taking it easy, theres plenty of other people in your department quite capable of taking these proposals to Councilman Howser. You need to relax."

She knew he was right, but the word relax just didn't make sense to her, Leslie Knope did not relax.   
"Relax?! How am I supposed to relax when in 7 months I wont be here,band I have all this work and..." she rambled on, spiralling until she forgot what she was talking about.

"For Christ sake Leslie" he said, dragging her back to her office. He took the proposals out of her hand and put them on one of the desks.   
Donna, Chris and Ron looked over, curious as to what was going on.  
Leslie tried to protest, telling him she'd slow down, instead of running about everywhere.  
"No, Leslie, you need a break, you've been here since 7am, you need to stop" he argued back. Chris and Donna now watching every move.

The room fell silent before Chris spoke up,  
"Ben's right, as much as I value your excellent work and amazing determination, you literally haven't stopped today, good advice Ben Wyatt!!" 

She still tried to fight back, a futile "but..." escaped her lips, before Ben grabbed her hand, pushing her into the empty room next door.   
"Ben.. what are you..-" she was cut off by his fingers brushing against her clit "...ohhh".

"You need to relax baby, I'm gonna help you relax" he whispered into her hair.  
His fingers pushed inside of her as he hitched her leg around his hip, allowing him better access to her soaking centre.

"You need to be quiet though princess, Ron's office is right there" he informed her, motioning to the thin plasterboard walls separating them from her colleagues.

His thumb circled her clit as his fingers curled inside of her  
"Oh fuck Ben, yes oh, God" she groaned, particularly loudly.

"Leslie you have to be quiet" he scolded  
"I can't, you're too good at that..." she retorted "oh my god Ben yes" She moaned, even louder than before.

He knew she couldn't quieten down, so he put is hand over her mouth while his other worked her clit. She rolled her hips against his hand, only muffled curses and moans escaped her mouth.  
Her walls began to squeeze his fingers as a rush of wetness surrounded his hand.

Unable to say anything audible, she screamed into his flesh, her core pulsing around his fingers, and her head pressing against the wall.   
Once her orgasm had dissipated, he removed his hand from her mouth and his fingers from inside of her.   
"Jesus, Ben, that was..." she panted, smoothing out the creases in her skirt.

"Relaxing?" he said, planting a kiss on her lips. "I love you babe, please try to slow down a bit"

"Depends" she said "If I don't, will you finger me in all the rooms on this floor?" she teased, walking out of the room, Ben close behind.

They went back to her department, each of her colleagues glancing around the room before looking at them.   
Leslie went straight to her office, sitting down and fixing her hair.

Her husband was stood by the water fountain when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked over to see Ron "nice work, son" he said, smiling.   
Clearly everyone in the room had heard them next door.  
Bens cheeks flushed red "I... she... needed to relax" he defended, earning smiles from each employee.


End file.
